


Turpentine

by KyeKagerin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeKagerin/pseuds/KyeKagerin
Summary: Just a cute little snippet that I had to write down. I might actually use this for something.





	Turpentine

_Carys's eyes crinkled softly as he smiled, linking hands with the woman who sat beside him. "So... now that we're alone... are you okay with a kiss, first?" Tup blushed a light pink. "Y-yeah." He exhaled deeply. "Okay." As he closed his eyes and began to move in, she shut her eyes nervously, and as their lips met, she felt heavy heat rising to her cheeks. Carys gave her hand a gentle squeeze. They sat on his bed for a while, just sitting there, taking each other in. Tup smelled of soft roses and peach, while Carys had a scent of lush lavender and sandalwood. ___


End file.
